The present invention relates to a high definition television system (HDTV System), particularly compatible with NTSC system.
Presently, the HDTV systems are largely classified into four classes, i.e., a system with one channel compatible with NTSC system, a spectrum-compatible system, a system with 1.5 or 2 channels compatible with NTSC system, and a system not compatible with NTSC system.